New meeting
by RyokoSohma
Summary: Kai thinks he finally gets away from the bladebreakers when he enrolls into a new school where he meets three new faces. Going to college soon! Yay Kai!
1. Chapter 1

**I found this story I wrote a while ago in a folder with a bunch of Descendants of Darkness (Yami no Matsuei) and Petshop of Horrors pics.**

Everyone stared at Kai as he walked threw the hallway. Knowing he was one of the new kids, they couldn't help it for some reason. Nothing exciting ever happened there at the school, so they continued to stare.

"Yo Kai!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Damn... It can't be..." Kai mumbled. Thinking fast, he continued to walk and ignored the caller.

"I don't think he heard me. Kai!" Tyson yelled even louder this time. He gave up and just decided to run up to Kai. "Hey man! Don't you think it's great that we all enrolled together?" he asked.

"Oh wow... I get to see you almost 24/7 again. Oh to joy." he said sarcastically.

"Yup! They'll be you and me and all of the other blade breakers!"

Kai stopped. "You mean Max and Ray are here too?" Kai wanted to shoot himself right about now.

"I'm here too!" Hilary ran up to Tyson and put an arm around him. "Kenny went to class early."

" Dammit…" Kai mumbled walking off.

"See you at lunch Kai!"

"Why the hell are they here! It's like they follow me wherever I go! Why can't I just get away- Hey!" Kai fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw a girl sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Damn... Sorry about that." She got up first but fell back down by stepping on the end of her... Wings? "I'm still getting used to wearing this costume... That and I am an idiot." She laughed to her self.

Kai stopped himself from laughing but couldn't hold back a smirk. "Hey, I've seen stupidity and you don't even come close- and I can see that even though we just met."

"Then it must be the costume..." Kai finally stood up and helped her get up.

"I'm Kai Hiwitari. And you probably already know that I'm new here." He chuckled to himself.

"I'm Sakuya. And you probably know now that I'm not really good with high heels and dresses." she laughed to herself too. "Well, since you're new, some of my friends and me can show you around. Today is sort of like an off day- but we still have to go to school."

"I'm new too!"

"Same here!"

"Not those two..." Kai moaned hanging his head.

"Friends of yours?" Sakuya asked turning to him.

"More like stalkers..." Kai looked away.

"I'm Max! And this is my buddy Ray! I see you've already met our friend Kai. We're new too!" the blonde said.

"Hey, where'd Tyson and Hilary go?" Ray asked. He had black hair that was tied back and gold cat eyes.

"Last time I saw them- they were together." Max said looking around.

**I know it's short but please review! So- e-mail me or review if you want me to write a Descendants of Darkness story or a Petshop of Horrors story. I'll take requests too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Been very, extremely, extraordinarily, incredibly, dreadfully, awfully, exceptionally, especially, exceedingly busy… I_ know- I slacked… but my mind just wasn't working _**

"Last time I saw them, they were together." Max said looking around.

"Well, it's not really my problem." Kai growled before walking off.

"Um…" Sakuya looked towards Kai, then at his two friends. "I hope you find your other pal." Sakuya said before running after Kai. "Hey." Sakuya seized Kai's arm causing him to slow down. "Thought you could ditch me back there. How vulgar."

"I wasn't trying to get rid of you." Kai said looking down.

"So how 'bout that tour?"

"Maybe just a walk."

"So- Tell me about yourself?" Kai noticed several eyes glancing their way as they walked.

"Nothing much to tell… Hey, is everybody staring at you or me?" Kai asked all of the sudden.

"Huh?" Sakuya looked around and then the staring turned into waving. Sakuya waved back with a nervous laugh and turned back to Kai. "You famous or something?"

"Well… Actually… I kinda am."

Sakuya saw he looked a bit uncomfortable. Funny- he looked like the guy who wasn't really scared of anything. But here he was acting like… the new kid. Shy, and withdrawn, and a little embarrassed. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Well, what makes you so famous?" Sakuya asked. She sounded a bit eager.

Kai gave her a weird look. "What makes you so famous?"

"Wha?"

"They were looking at you too."

"No they weren't!"

"They were. Now spill it."

"But I asked you first!"

"Then I'll tell you if you tell me."

"How 'bout you tell me first then maybe I'll tell you?"

"I'm a champion Beyblader."

"A wha?" Sakuya blinked for a moment.

"You're suppose to answer my question now. Not ask another one."

"Um… 25x-B?"

Kai gave her cold stare.

"Ooh, scary." Sakuya said sarcastically. Kai didn't say anything. "Okay… I'm… QUEEN OF VERONICA HIGH!"

"Wha?"

"It sounds selfish- but I'm popular- everyone loves me, cheerleader, good grades, sense of fashion, parents filthy rich, loves animals, get almost any guy I want-" Kai covered her mouth.

"That's enough…" he mumbled before removing his hand and walking away.

"Wait!" Sakuya ran after him. "You hate me now?" Kai was in the quiet phase again. "You think I'm a nerd now? A slut? A prep? Spoiled? Self-centered?" Kai still didn't answer. "Kai, baby- answer me!"

Kai closed his eyes and tried to tune out the voice. Sakuya had totally changed since he met her a couple hours ago. Deceitful? Just as he thought that, he flew down, hitting the ground.

"What the hell?" Kai growled. Instead of getting up, he laid down on the grass and opened his eyes.

"My bad." A voice said. Kai leaned up just enough to see another girl sitting before him. "I guess I have slow reactions…" This is the second time he's bumped into someone… The girl stood up and offered her hand to Kai. Instead of ignoring it, he took it and let her pull him up.

"Thanks…" Kai let go and started walk away, lightly bumping her shoulder as he passed.

**So- should it be Kai and Sakuya, or Kai and this new girl he just met? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo… yeah… 

"Thanks…" Kai let go and started walk away, lightly bumping her shoulder as he passed.

Just then Sakuya snapped out of a daze and stared at Kai. He must've sensed it, because just then, he hooked arms with the other girl and started running.

"I'm guessing you saw Queen Sakuya's 'true side'?" the girl asked raising a brow.

Kai turned his head around and gave her a quick smirk.

"So…" she paused for a bit. "Why'd you kidnap me?"

"Kidnap?" He unlinked his arm with hers and turned his whole body around. "The day's not over yet, so I still need a tour guide."

"New here?"

"What's your name?" Kai asked ignoring her simple question.

Now she ignored him with another question. "What's your name?"

"Asked you first."

"Asked you second."

They went silent for a minute. Then Kai put on an evil smirk. "Don't make me force it out of you."

"Force?" She gave a nervous laugh and scooted an inch away from Kai. _Bad thoughts… Bad thoughts… Bad thoughts… _"Well, people call me Kai sometimes. Full name's Kaori."

"Really… My name's Kai."

"SHWEET!" Kaori shouted glomping him. "We must be twins or somethin'!"

"How does having the same name mean that we're related?"

"You're right." Kaori sat sitting in his lap, arms still around him. "You're too sexy to be my twin. And I'm just too _cute_."

Kai sighed. He was hoping Kaori wasn't going to be like Sakuya. She seemed all right at first- but then a different side showed up. Was this going to happen all day?

"So- about the tour…"

"Yay! We have some classes together!" Kaori said smiling at Kai. Her grin then turned into a frown. "But that means Sakuya's in most of your classes too." It quickly turned back into a bright smile. "But you have all you're classes with Roxxie! She'll protect you from Sakuya!"

"Roxxie?" Just by a twist of fate, another girl walked into the classroom.

**Added bonus- OC Character profiles and description at the end!**

"Roxxie!" Kaori waved to the girl and she started to walk over to where Kai was sitting. "Roxxie- this is Kai! Kai- Roxxie!"

"Hey there, real name's Roxas- but you can call me Roxxie- or Rox… just not rocks for brains."

"That name would seem to fit Tyson more…" Kai said out loud.

"Tyson? The new kid?"

**Character Profiles and Descriptions:**

Sakuya-

Age 15

Hair Blonde

Eyes brown

Bio- First to meet Kai on his first day. At first, Kai thought she was okay, but then he saw the beginning of what she truly was. She thinks that Kaori and Roxas are trying to steal Kai from her. Sakuya's next plan is to get Kai to like her.

Kaori (Kai)-

Age 15

Hair Red Brunette

Eyes Hazel

Bio- Second to meet Kai and save him from Sakuya right after he saw a different side of the 'angel'.

Roxas (Roxxie)-

Age 15

Hair Blonde

Eyes blue

Bio- Third to meet Kai. She doesn't seem as hyper active as Kaori, but she's not very melancholy either. She's friends with Kaori and almost everyone at school, cept for Sakuya. Also on the school's volleyball team.

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT…


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY OKAY OKAY! I know I've been slacking- but if you want- review- and vote on who Kai should like- Sakuya, Kaori, Roxas, or a new character.

"You've met Tyson already?" Kai asked leaning back in his -**What the hell? I'm trying to avoid playing Kingdom hearts 2 so I can do this- but the commercial keeps coming on! GRRR!- **Kai asked leaning back in his chair. Roxas sat on a desk in front of him while Kaori stood, watching the clock.

"We didn't really meet…" Roxas said with a sigh. "He kinda begged me to show him around."

"He's probably looking for you right now." Kaori said finally turning her attention away from the clock and onto the conversation. "So why don't you go show him around while I finish with Kai? I am his back up tour guide now that Sakuya's out of his picture."

Roxas closed one eye, forming a square with her hands and looking threw it. She only saw Kai opening the door, and ready to head out. "Looks to me like you're not in his picture yet."

"Keyword: _Yet._ Are you calling on a challenge?" Kaori said, rivalry in her voice.

**The Battle for Kai!** Sakuya looked like she was in the lead, but the prize was swiftly taken from her by Kaori who looked like she would win this battle, but the arriving of Roxas extended it when she started catching Kai's eye… What will happen next? **Why'd I put this…?**

"So… Any other questions?" Roxas asked. She had just finished taking Tyson around the whole school. Ray, Max, and Hillary had followed them around.

Tyson smiled as he began to ask another uncalled for question. "Are you single? Well- do you have a boyfriend?"

"Awww." Roxas gave him the same smile. "No- but you have a girlfriend. And she looks pretty pissed." She sang as Hillary started to fume from behind Tyson.

"And that concludes today's tour your new school." Kaori sung happily. "If you'd like- I can show you around town this weekend."

Kai smirked which cause her to blush a bit. "That won't be needed."

"Is the job taken already?" Disappointment filled her words and her eyes.

"I'm afraid it is. I was planning on Roxas taking me to town tomorrow."

"When was this planned?"

"A couple minutes ago, I thought of it."

"But she can't!" Kaori shouted without thought.

"And why is that?" Kai crossed his arms and gave her an interrogating stare.

"She's busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Well it seems that you don't know that much about dear Roxas…"

**The Next Day**

Kai had ignored Sakuya's begging and Kaori's words from the other day and finally decided on calling Roxas.

She was all ready to go and waiting for him by the mall. As Kai started to approach her, he could feel the presence of someone staring from afar. Who could be spying on him- or maybe they were watching Roxas. Were they watching what they were doing together?

"What's wrong Kai?" Roxas asked bending down a bit to look at his face. Kai had been watching their surroundings since he arrived.

"It's nothing." Kai lied. Was it Sakuya? Or Maybe Kaori didn't trust Roxas with Kai. Or was it a new girl just waiting to take Kai's attention next. "So… What's there to do in this city?"

Roxas smiled and took his arm. "The question should be on where to start first."

Roxas had showed Kai several restaurants, café, arcades, and all that stuff blah, blah…

"So tell me about yourself." Roxas said sitting down on the fountains ledge.

"What's there to tell?" Kai said leaning back against a wall. **The usual**

"You look like the type of person who came from an all boys boarding school."

"Well, maybe I did. Your turn."

"My turn… hmm… My name is Roxas."

"Really? Next, you're probably gonna tell me that you're a girl."

**VOTE VOTE VOTE! Should Kai like Sakuya, Kaori, Roxas, or a new character?**

**I promise to make the next one's longer! It's just that school's taking so much of my time and I wanted to get this out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kay- sorry- I was grounded for a month… and I might get grounded again today for my report card so- I'll try to get this on as soon as possible…

"My turn… hmm… My name is Roxas." She said with a childish expression.

"Really? Next, you're probably gonna tell me that you're a girl." Said Kai smiling a bit.

"Are you psychic or something?"

"So, what's your secret?" Kai asked all of the sudden.

Roxas gave him a weird look and shook her head. "If you mean I'm hiding something- then you're wrong."

"Well…" Kai got up from the wall and sat next to Roxas. "Sakuya seemed alright at first, but then her-"

"Bitchy side?"

"-Yeah, showed up. Then Kaori-"

"What about Kaori!" Roxas felt offended.

"Stop interrupting me… Kaori's seems to be no different. She's watching us right now."

"Well there's nothing for her to see. She knows I'm showing you around town, right? And she was cool with it."

"She's here because she knows you're with me and she didn't seem really 'cool with it'."

"And?" Roxas wanted to look around to see where Kaori was hiding, but Kai had both hands holding her head so she couldn't. His face was also really close to hers. 'This is a little uncomfortable…' she thought to herself. "Well, would you look at the time!" Roxas said pulling away.

Kai played along with this. "Thanks for the tour, talk to you later?" he had a hold on Roxas's arm and pulled her to him. "If I kissed you- she'd be pissed…" he whispered before walking away.

'So Both Sakuya and Kaori like Kai… and maybe every other girl in school… in America… Japan? Russia? China?' Roxas thought to herself as she walked the streets. "But does he like me?"

"Does who like you?" Sakuya stood outside of a espresso bar. She looked like she was just about to go in. "Are you talking about the new kid Kai?"

"Are you going in?" Roxas asked opening the door.

"So is it true?…" Sakuya moaned as if she were drunk. She should have been full of energy and hyper with all the coffees and espressos she drunk tonight.

"Is what true?" Roxas said sounding neither like Sakuya or hyper.

"Do I have a side everyone… hates? A bitchy side?"

Roxas's eye twitched a bit. Was Sakuya really the one who was spying on Kai and her? Did she hear them talk? "It's not really- you're not a bitch Sakuya, you just kinda bragged their for a second."

"It happens every time I meet someone new! Everything will be fine and orangy-"

"Peachy." Roxas corrected.

"Don't correct me Roxxie dear."

"Damn, only my grandma calls me that."

"As I was saying… Everything's fine and then I say something wrong!"

"It's called bragging, boasting, showing off."

"Oh… Hey, tell me- why did we ever stop being friends, pals, buddies, muchachoes?"

"Well, first of all- you turned emo, blamed the world, annoyed he hell out of me with it, told the whole science club I liked them, hit me in the head with a bat for trying to pet a turtle, and then you ruined my relationship with Matt!"

"Wait, hold up. How did I ruin your relationship with Matt?"

Roxas sighed and got another cup of coffee.

"Where did he go anyway?"

"To live with his dad in Japan- his little brother told me he was going to summer camp with a couple of friends, including him."

"Been four years… I don't think camp's that long."

Roxas looked hurt as if she'd been stabbed.

"What did I do?" Sakuya asked sounding serious this time.

"You told Matt I liked his best friend Tai and that I only went out with him was so he'd take me to camp with him only to see Tai…"

"That's bullshit Hun." Sakuya laughed. "I had nothing to do with that."

"What do you mean? After he left me, you decided to go to that same camp that he was going to. Kaori told… me… Kaori."

"What about Kaori?"

"She knew you were going to that camp." Roxas looked down in frustration.

"How? I didn't tell her."

"You bragged about it in the halls. Remember? You were ranting on about how you got to go to Japan for the summer."

"Damn.. but why would she do that- you guys were friends."

"You're a bragger- and she's the one upper."

"Then what does that make you?"

"The loveable idiot?"

"You're smarter than Kaori…"

"Hey!" Roxas felt as though she had to still defend Kaori, but then there was a sudden change. "I guess you're right?"

"Don't stick up for Kaori- she's never stuck up for you! Well… there was never a time to stick up for you… Hm… Remember for last years award ceremonies? You wore a pink dress- which I must say was beauty-luscious—and Kaori wore the same one- but she cut the sleeves off and made the skirt shorter… it looked horrible after that. And when you walked to the stage to get your awards, she jumped on stage and hugged you."

"Is hugging me that bad?"

"It was a LIVE award ceremony, and she stood right in front of the camera and blocked you out for more than, like, two minutes!"

"So are you saying that you're the good guy and Kaori shouldn't be trusted?"

**Well… Should Kai end up with Sakuya, Kaori, or Roxas or a new character? Review to vote or just to say high- or to dis the boring chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, a lot of people actually voted on who they liked better- thanks for emailing me **

Roxas thought of what to do today since they still didn't have lessons. 'I wonder if Kai's awake yet?' she asked herself putting on an innocent smile to cover up her mischievous grin.

Getting into his room was easy- all she had to do was politely ask one of those hall monitor nerds for a spare key. And Kai still was asleep. He just looked so cute and peaceful looking- it was giving her the urge to poke him… but she fought it. Instead, she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, Kai... Hey Kai." She sung playfully. "Hey Kai- Wake up! Wake up you silly sleepy head! I found a map to candy mountain! Candy Mountain Kai! I'm going to Candy Mountain! Come with me Kai! Come on- It'll be an adventure- we're going on an adventure!" Kai groaned, rolling over to face the wall. "Nooo! Kai! You have to come with me to Candy Mountain! It's a land filled with sweets and joy, and joyness." Kai started to move a bit, like he was waking up. "Kai!" Roxas flew over and clung on to him. **Well, she didn't really have to fly over since she was sitting right next to him…**

"Kai, Kai, Kai!"

"What is it…?" he asked, one eye open.

"A luroplurodon." Roxas whispered.

"What?"

"A MAGICAL luroplurodon!"

"Are you okay?" Kai asked sitting up.

**I do not own Charlie the Unicorn.**

"Didn't you order Roxas's wake up call?"

"Not that I know of…" Kai sat up and looked at Roxas who was wearing some weird nurse costume. "I so had a dream like this…" he mumbled to himself. "So what's up? What's with the costume?"

"Costume? This is my uniform for work."

"You're a nurse?"

"I don't give old people sponge bathes or anything. I work with little kids and sometimes kids my age."

"So if I ever get sick or break something, I can ask for you?" Kai asked raising a brow.

"If I'm in," she replied with a smile.

"Roxxie!!!"

"Oh no…" Both Roxas and Kai spotted Kaori run around the corner and towards them.

"I've got a surprise for you!" she said with a grin before pushing herself in the middle of Kai and Roxas. She linked her right arm with Kai, and her left with Roxy.

Roxas: Ooooh- I got a surprise? What is it?

You'll have to wait and see… ohhh- Please review if you have any questions, comments, **_suggestions, or anything!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing!**

"Roxxie!!!"

"Oh no…" Both Roxas and Kai spotted Kaori run around the corner and towards them.

"I've got a surprise for you!" she said with a grin before pushing herself in the middle of Kai and Roxas. She linked her right arm with Kai, and her left with Roxy.

"A surprise for me? What is it?" Roxas asked looking at Kaori.

"Well, if I told you that-"

"Roxas!" Sakuya ran over to the small group, glaring at Kaori before turning back to Roxas. "I need to talk to you." She said before taking her free arm.

Kaori pulled Roxas back towards herself returning a glare to Sakuya. "Shouldn't you be practicing for the play?"

"The play…" Sakuya pulled Roxas out of Kaori's grip. "I just came to get Roxas for her fitting."

"But Kaori got surprise for me."

"Fitting?"

"Roxxie want surprise!"

"For her costume; she **_is_** in the play."

Kaori turned to Roxas. "When? Kai, talk her out of it!" … "Kai?" she turned to see her right arm unoccupied, just like her left.

Sakuya took that point in time to kidnap Roxas and run.

"Your knight in shining armor helped out back there." Sakuya said finally letting go of Roxas's arm.

"Just to let you know, I'm totally lost here… And I want my surprise!"

"Okay… To start off- I doubt you would want this surprise."

"Dammit! You know about my surprise too! Does Kai know? I wanna know!" Roxas whined.

"Would you do me a favor?" Sakuya asked placing her hands together in a pleading way.

"Why would I do you a favor?"

"I did you a favor!"

"By what? Dragging me here?"

"You'll thank me later. I promise. Now will you please do this for me?" Sakuya pleaded holding up what looked like a plain costume. White and light blue… it looked familiar…

"You want me to play a part in the play?"

"Please?"

"What was the play again?" Think Disney… Think Disney…

"A part? More like 'The Part'! Mr. Fai said you were the living character of the fairy tale!" Sakuya handed Roxas her new costume with was a simple blue dress with a white apron on the top. She then turned around and walked to one of the make-up tables where she picked up a box. "This is part of your costume too! Shoes and accessories!"

"Please stop that…" Roxas took the box and her dress and started for the door. "I'm out."

"Wait! Why don't you try your costume on!?" Sakuya shouted sprinting after Roxas.

Roxas already had already reached the door to see it opening by itself. Looking up she saw… "You?"

**Sorry it was Short… Review please! It makes me type faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

"You?"

**Did anyone guess who that was?**

"So Kai, why are you keeping that girl Roxas all to yourself?" Tyson asked before chugging his milk. **I don't know how people can drink milk while eating something besides cookies… Maybe it's just me…** "Think you could formally introduce me? Hook me up?"

"Watch it man, Hilary could be listening." Ray warned.

"I mean, I just want to be good friends."

"Friends with benefits…" Max mumbled.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Kai!" Kaori wrapped her arms around the boy from behind. "Haven't seen you for awhile!"

"Where's Roxas?" Kai asked taking no notice to Kaori's affection.

"Trying her costume on." Kaori mumbled slipping off Kai.

"Costume? Oh yeah! I heard about the school play from one of the girls." Said Max. "What part did she get?"

"See for yourself." Kaori smirked pointing towards the double doors.

Kai watched the doors and saw two huge rabbits walk out, followed by a set of twins, most likely Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum. Then came several kids dressed in weird uniforms for the spade, club, diamond, and heart cards, then some more extras. Students in the cafeteria went ooh and aww at the outfits until the doors opened again. They then started cheering as a girl dressed as Alice who had her arm linked with a boy dressed as the Mad Hatter walked in. The characters walked to the stage, which was located at the front of the cafeteria, and the students started getting up and running towards them to talk and laugh about their parts and/or appearances.

For the third time, the doors swung open again as Sakuya ran threw them. She must have spotted Kai, because she started running over to their table. Kaori was gone though.

"Did you see Roxas? She was Alice!"

"She looked cute!" Max said with a thumbs up. Tyson and Ray nodded in agreement. Kai just crossed his arms.

"You look really sweet." The boy dressed as Mad Hatter said with a shy smile.

"Aren't you suppose to be mad at me?" asked Roxas. She started tugging at the costume's apron.

"Alice! Alice!" a girls voice shouted. "Over here!" Roxas looked to her side only to be blinded by the flash of a camera. "Yearbook pic! Thanks!"

"Yeah, thanks for the warning." She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

**Sorry- I'm stuck…. I'll try writing longer next time if you review and suggest something to happen! Thank you!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You look really sweet." The boy dressed as Mad Hatter said with a shy smile.

"Aren't you suppose to be mad at me?" asked Roxas. She started tugging at the costume's apron.

"Alice! Alice!" a girls voice shouted. "Over here!" Roxas looked to her side only to be blinded by the flash of a camera. "Yearbook pic! Thanks!"

"Yeah, thanks for the warning." She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Roxas, I have something I wanted to ask you…"

Kai finally spotted Kaori coming out onstage with a microphone in her hand. Sakuya took a seat next to the guys as a worried expression came onto her face.

"May I have your attention once more. I'd like to introduce our characters for the play!" she said pulling out a paper. "As the White Rabbit we have… Max!"

"Me Max or another Max?" said Max looking around confused.

"You signed up for the play?" Tyson said trying not to laugh.

"I didn't even audition!"

"Sorry…" Sakuya looked at them pleadingly. "I signed you guys up so Roxas wouldn't be alone." She admitted.

"Alone? She's got that Kid with the hat to keep her company." Kai sneered.

"The kid playing the Mad Hatter is Matt." Everyone looked at Sakuya with a confused look. "Her EX!"

"So?"

"Kaori's tying to bring them back together!"

"Good for them."

"No! Not good for them!" Sakuya shouted pounding her fists onto the table.

"The Chesire cat shall be played by Ray!"

"I like cats." Ray said sounding okay with his part.

"The Dutchess shall be Hilary, and Kai? Well… he'll be the March Hare, heh… Um, but I shall play the Queen of Hearts and my King shall be… TYSON!?!?" Kairi stumbled on her footing a bit before regaining her composure. "And our Mad Hatter is Matt. Welcome back Matt. And our lead role is Roxas as Alice."

"You!" Kaori shouted pointing a twitching finger at Sakuya.

"What? It was my job to find the cast." Sakuya said with a smirk.

"I know that! But Kai was suppose to be my King! Not that Tyson kid!" Kaori then turned her head to see Kai walking out of the cafeteria with his friends. "I'll be back."

"Kaori, what are you planning?"

"Oh Kai!" Kaori sung as she ran towards the group. Ray and Max quickly grabbed each of Kai's arms before Kaori could. She scowled. "Well then… Did you hear the good news?"

"What news?" Ray asked.

"The good news Ray." Max said with that big smile of his.

"And what is this good news?"

Kaori sighed as she walked behind Kai. "Roxas and Matt got back together!"

"Her ex?" Both Ray and Max at each other.

"Not anymore!"

"And I should care why?" Kai asked.

Both Ray and Max sighed. "You know Kai, sometimes you're just really cold." Said Ray.

"True, true… Well-" Max let go of Kai. "I'm gonna go congratulate Roxas and what's-his-face."

"I'll go too- see you later Kai!" Ray said before leaving Kaori and Kai alone.

Ray finally caught up with Max would had an even bigger smile than usual. "We're not really congratulating them, are we?"

"Of course not silly."

"Please don't tell me that you guys are staring passionately into each other's eyes!" Max whined as he saw Roxas and Matt staring at each other. Neither of them turned to look at with Max nor Ray.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked still not turning.

"Kaori said-"

"Dude, I couldn't make it!" Matt shouted rubbing his eyes.

"What? Roxas I have to tell-"

"I win!" Roxas jumped up onto her chair with a look of triumph on her face.

"Kaori said you two were going out!" Max yelled before he could get interrupted again.

Roxas about lost her footing, but regained her balance. "Mind repeating that dear Max?"

"Kaori said you and this Matt guy got back together."

"B.S. man." Matt said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, what Matt said! Banana shakes!"

" 'I think he meant Bullshit…' Kai didn't seem to mind though." Said Ray.

Max elbowed him in the ribs. "What do you mean? Kai was nearly in tears!"

"Now that is also banana shakes. Why would he care who I go out with and who I like and stuff?" she crossed her arms. "What is he, my therapist?"

**Should they get back together?**

**Sorry that was short- I have to go look for a job- review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review and I'll continue**!

"Banana shakes!" Roxas shouted pointing a finger at a passing by student.

"Um, excuse me Miss Vorman?" he stuttered looking a bit afraid. Roxas screamed before stomping off where she continued screaming some more.

Max, being right behind the crazy girl, looked at the boy apologetically. "Sorry man, she's gone a little haywire."

Ray then came running towards Max looking panicked.

"Is something wrong Ray?"

"We shouldn't have left Kai with Kaori!"

"What happened? Don't tell me-"

"Yup."

"Oh boo…"

"Where did Roxas go? We have to tell her."

"Kai!!!" Roxas shouted running down the hall at her top speed. "Kai, where art thou Kai?!"

"Oh Roxxie!" it was Kaori.

Roxas looked straight up. "Dude in the Sky, I was looking for Kai and you led me to her. Are you really on my side?"

"Who you talking to?" Kaori asked.

"The Big Dude in the Sky."

"God?"

"Tis what I said. Big Dude in the Sky."

"Okay then…" Kaori mumbled giving the girl a weird stare. "Well, then, anywho- guess what?"

"What?" Roxas was still looking up as if something would answer her.

"Well, I got two things to tell you. First of all, the play? Canceled!"

"Why? I loved my costume." Roxas said with sarcasm. "Okay, maybe not, but the play seem kinda fun. So what other 'great' news do you have Kaori?"

"I'm going out with a guy-" Roxas started clapping. "Let me finish! It's-"

"Ooh- Hillary's going to be mad because Tyson's her man, you know?"

"Don't interrupt me Roxanne Amila Vor-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! No one must know my humiliating real first name!!!"

"Fine then- but only if you stay out of my new and forever relationship with Kai."

"Eh? How can you go from my friend to total meanie!" Kaori crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes. "Wait, Kai? You're going out with Kai?"

"Yup, interfere and I'll tell the whole world your secret. Starting with Kai."

"My secret? I like secrets." Roxas said smiling childishly. "What is it?"

Kaori sighed. "You should know, it's your secret."

"Tell me."

"Figure it out yourself."

"Secrets aren't fun unless you share with everyone."

"Roxanne."

"It's Roxas."

"That's the secret you idiot!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Let me give this to you easy…" Kaori took a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips. "You touch Kai, talk to Kai, **look** at Kai, then I ruin your life."

"But Kai's my friend." Roxas whimpered.

"Since I like you so much-"

"Could have fooled anyone- especially me."

"Let me try again… You're cool." Roxas grinned at the comment. "So I'll let you talk to him at our high school reunion. Hey, you're also invited to our wedding!"

"Oh, poopie!" Roxas shouted stomping towards the school's recreational room. The room should be empty since most of the kids were taking care of their graduation plans for tonight. Roxas had everything done and ready since she thought she would have to be getting ready for the play, but since Kaori shut it down, Roxas was free. Walking in, she noticed someone sleeping on the couch; a graduation gown folded neatly laying on his face.

"So where have you been all day?" it was Kai!

"Umm, I've actually been looking for you."

"For me?" Kai sat up and set the gown aside. There was one of those big, yellow envelopes sitting on the table by Kai. "What a coincidence, because I was looking for you too."

"Oh. Well… I had to tell you something."

"And I have something important to tell you."

"Mine's important too." Roxas whined crossing her arms.

Kai laughed. "Mind if I go first?" he asked walking up to her. "I kinda want to get this off my chest as quickly as possible."

"Go for it."

"Roxas…" Kai took a hold of the girl's hands and looked down at the floor as if one look in her eyes could kill him. Well, actually it seemed to make him weak in the knees. "I like you. I really, really, really- Roxas, I love you."

"You like me… why?" Roxas stuttered.

"Where to start…" he seemed actually nervous. "You're… smart?"

"Smart…" Roxas smiled before looking away. Kai liked her? Total sweetness! Wait! Not total sweetness… 'Oh, gotta make him not like me…' Roxas frowned at the thought. "But what's there to like about you, Kai?" the boy felt a stabbing pain going through his chest. "I mean, you're arrogant, you're rarely kind or generous, and you make it seem like you only care about yourself…" Kai let her hands go as he took a step back.

"I guess it's my turn now, huh?"

"I don't want to even hear it." Kai growled before taking his graduation gown and heading out of the room.

"Dammit…" Roxas cussed at herself.

"What just happened here?" Ray asked just coming in. Had he been watching them?

"Dude, you're one of those guys full of wisdom and stuff who can like hide in the shadows and not be noticed till you come out and then you're all like 'What's up!'!"

"Okay… Back to the point… Why did you say no to Kai?"

"I, uh, don't like him that way?"

"You could have given him a chance."

"So maybe I do like him!" Roxas shouted crossing her arms.

Ray smirked. "I knew it."

"But this is our last day of high school. Tonight we graduate. Then we go off to college after summer break. A relationship having only a summer together and then going to separate colleges doesn't sound very successful. Sorry Ray." Roxas murmured before leaving.

Ray sighed watching her leave. His gaze then turned towards an envelope on the table.

**Man, I wrote this quick so it might sound bad and un-detailed. Review please and I'll continue!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm a busy person, plus, I'm working on like eight other stories, I got volleyball practice, tennis, job, work, and I just right for **_**fun.**_

**Thank you ****Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus!!!**

"Kai, are you okay?" Ray asked lightly knocking on his dorm room door.

"Open up to sad rejected monkey!" Tyson shouted banging violently on the wall.

"I don't think you're helping Tyson." Said Max from right behind the two.

Tyson growled. "Jeez, what did she do to you? C'mon Kai, you've never been like this before!" he crossed his arms in annoyance and impatience. "Dude, she's only a girl."

"I'm only a girl!" Sakuya shouted smiling brightly.

"Why are you so giddy?" Max asked.

"Too much drama, gotta lighten up the mood." She said winking. "So is Kai all depressed and crap?"

Both Ray and Max nodded as Tyson started kicking the door.

Sakuya sighed. "Hey Kai! As queen of this high school, I order you to listen up to what I have to say!" There was silence, but Sakuya had a feeling that she had Kai's ears. "Roxas told me what happened. She didn't mean what she said, no matter how much of it was true."

"Hey, it doesn't seem like you're helping either." Tyson muttered.

"Shut it Tyson! Anywho… Roxas only said that stuff so you wouldn't like her anymore."

"Well, I think Kai hates her damn guts now." Tyson sneered. Sakuya smacked him on the head.

"Why would Roxas do that? Maybe…" Ray looked at the yellow envelope he found that belonged to Kai. "College?"

"What?" Tyson said looking confused.

"You know, college. Something Ray, Max, Kenny, Hillary, me, and even Roxas and Kai are smart enough to go to going to." Sakuya giggled.

"That's not what I meant!" Tyson snapped. "You guys are fighting about college?"

"No Mr. Rock-for-brains! Roxxie was going to med- uh… A really good college… She's wanted to go there since middle school. Kai, she really wanted to go to that col-"

"It was medical school." Muttered a sullen voice. Everyone turned around to see Roxas standing behind them with her gown and a yellow envelope in her grasp. "I wanted to be a doctor. Stupid, eh?"

"Medical school, really?" Tyson said looking surprised. Sakuya smacked him again.

"Helping people, that's really sweet Roxxie." Ray said smiling, hoping it would make her do the same.

"Anywho, I decided to go to a regular four year college." She said handing the envelope to Sakuya. "Give that back to the counselor for me?" Roxas then left leaving Ray and Max confused and Sakuya a bit pissed.

"That's great." Kai mumbled with a smirk as he finally emerged from his room.

"Great?! You are selfish Kai!" Sakuya screamed chucking the envelope at him. "If you have any care for Roxxie then tell her to go to Medical school!"

"Med school?"

"Go Kai or I'll bite you!" Sakuya hissed pushing him down the hallway.

"It looks like they worked everything out." Max said looking at Kai and Roxas. They were sitting at the bottom of the bleachers, talking, and both smiling too.

"And from Kaori's expression-" Sakuya said glancing towards a fuming girl, "-Roxas and Kai must be together."

Ray smiled at the sight. "Everything is as it should be."'

_**OR IS IT!?!?!?!**_

**Sorry it's short… I'm trying to plan what should happen next…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me forever- my mom went to the hospital so I couldn't really get anything done. Again- sorry.**

"So this is our last night together." Kai mumbled leaning back on the wall of the school's gym. All the other kids were talking, taking pictures, and signing each other's yearbooks while both Kai and Roxas decided to have their own alone time near the bleachers.

Both of them were still in their graduation gowns, like some of the other students who still hadn't left to their rooms to change for the graduation party that would start soon.

"I feel really bad, Kai." Roxas mumbled fiddling with her diploma.

Kai took a step towards Roxas and took a hold of her restless hand. "Why's that?"

"You probably don't tell a lot of girls that you like them."

"Yeah, that's because I've never really liked a lot of girls." Thoughts of Sakuya, Kaori, and even some of Hillary started to fill his mind at the moment.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Kai saw Roxas bite her lower lip. "Oh… that. So we're going to different schools. We can have some weekends together and then there are the holidays and all of summer."

Roxas gave him a quirky smile. "Since when are you Mr. Brightside?"

Kai let out a little laugh.

"Hey guys." Ray said coming up to the two with Max right behind him.

"You still haven't changed?" Max said referring to Kai and Roxas's gowns.

Kai shrugged before pulling his gown off. The only thing he wore under his gown were his shoes and pants, sorry, no shirt.

"Oh yeah, I can totally do that." Roxas said sarcastically. "I'll be back." With that, Roxas left the three boys and headed out of the gym to go change in her room.

"So…" Ray started as he crossed his arms. "What about Kaori?"

"What about her?"

"Do you honestly think that a relationship like that would ever work out?" came Kaori's annoying voice. She had followed Roxas out of the gym and pursued her through the hallway. "You know what? I bet you-"

"Bet me what?" Roxas groaned finally reaching her door. Sure it's home base, but Roxas kinda wanted to hear what Kaori was going to say.

"I bet you Kai will find someone else once he starts college. A new school, a new love interest."

"I bet you five bucks that my socks don't match."

"Roxanne… Everyone knows your socks never match."

"What's your point?''

Kaori let out an agitated sigh. "Why would Kai ever like you?"

"Like delta omega sigh!" Roxas said in a sorority girl tone of voice as she flipped her hair. "I'm uber cute and I'm a total sweetie!" Kaori rolled her eyes. "Why would Kai ever like you?" Roxas asked using her normal tone of voice.

"Well, I'm-"

"Rhetorical question."

Kaori gave Roxas a dirty glare, but then frowned. "Roxas, he's going to hurt you…"

**Review and I'll write more, and fast.**


End file.
